Crazy For You
by Cheye13
Summary: Dean struggles to return to the hunter he was with thoughts of Lisa constantly on his mind. Post season five/beginning season 6; Dean/Lisa; songfic to Adele's Crazy For You; part of Project Songfic.


**Crazy for You:** _Dean struggles to return to the hunter he was with thoughts of Lisa constantly on his mind._

_Found myself today_

_Singing out loud your name_

_You said I'm crazy_

_If I am I'm crazy for you_

Dean jerked awake at his brother's smack to his chest.

"Your turn to drive, man," Sam told him through a mouthful of sandwich. He pulled over and they routinely traded seats. Dean pulled back onto the dark two-lane highway after rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He kicked up the volume on the tunes and settled into the drive.

"Hey, you sleep okay?" Sam asked, mild concern in his voice. Dean's mind drifted back to the dream he'd been having and smiled.

"Yeah, fine. Why?"

"It's just you were kinda talking in your sleep."

"What?" Dean interjected. "What'd I say?"

Sam looked at the glove compartment for a moment before shaking his head and answering, "Nothing."

"Dude," Dean said, taking on a serious tone. "What'd I say?"

"It's nothing, it's just," Sam said, trying to shake it off. "You said Lisa's name," he finished with a shrug. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't worrying too much about her or something."

Dean tried to hide his smile. Yeah, she'd been on his mind, all right.

_Sometimes sitting in the dark_

_Wishing you were here turns me crazy_

_But it's you who makes me lose my head_

Dean held the binoculars to his eyes, but he wasn't seeing much. His thoughts were back at a two-story house in Indiana.

Through the binoculars, he saw a very familiar-looking woman with smooth, tanned skin, dark hair, and a wide, bright smile step into the window. He blinked and shook his head, looking away for a minute. When he looked back, she was gone.

He cursed himself mentally. They were working a job, now was not the time to lose it. He had to stay focused if they were going to kill this thing. He put the binoculars back up to his face.

_And every time I'm meant to be_

_Acting sensible, you drift into my head_

_And turn me into a crumbling fool_

"Dean, let's go," Sam said quickly, dropping his own binoculars and making a move to get out of the car.

"What?" Dean asked.

"Come on, we gotta move." Sam made his way to the trunk.

"Shit," Dean cursed under his breath as he hurried after his brother. He'd let his mind drift again.

They pulled the guns from the trunk and entered the place. Dean forced himself to concentrate on the hunt.

_Tell me to run and I'll race_

_If you want me to stop, I'll freeze_

_And if you want me gone, I'll leave_

_Just hold me closer baby_

He couldn't ask for anything better. He was out hunting with his brother, saving lives and stopping evil, carrying on the family legacy, and he still had something to go back to - a home. A family. He'd never imagined any woman in her right mind would let him hunt. He'd always thought he would've had to choose.

A part of him was wondering how long it could last, but he pushed those thoughts to the recesses of his mind. He was happy for the first time in a very long time and dammit, he was going to enjoy it.

Lisa was an amazing woman, and it was times like this - when he hadn't seen her in a couple of hunts - that reminded him of it. He actually missed her.

_And make me_

_Crazy for you_

_Crazy for you_

He felt her hair brush his neck as she placed a kiss to his shoulder. Her lips felt cool on his skin and he turned to take her in his arms. He tucked her hair behind her ear before kissing both her eyelids, then her mouth. Her arms wrapped around him, pulling him to her gently and he sank into her embrace. He trailed kisses down her neck, across to her shoulder, and back up. He felt her fingernails scratch idly at his back and her warm body beneath him, moving with him -

Dean was woken by the motel alarm clock. He stared at the paisley-patterned ceiling for a while before sitting up to face the day.

_Lately with this state I'm in_

_I can't help myself but spin_

_I wish you'd come over_

_Send me spinning closer to you_

Dean tapped his boots against the tabletop they were propped upon. There was a book in his lap, but he just couldn't concentrate. The words wouldn't string together; they refused to make sense. They'd been researching for days and he was bored.

Sam sat across from him, dutifully typing away on his laptop, searching for answers. Dean's cell phone sat just out of reach on the corner of the table. He looked at it longingly, debating taking a break. This was important stuff - research was half the job. But a ten minute phone call wouldn't hurt, right? Just to hear her voice…

"Dean!" Sam protested as his older brother suddenly stood and grabbed his phone.

"I'll be right back, Sammy!" Dean called over his shoulder as he left their room, dialing Lisa on the way.

_My oh my, how my blood boils_

_Its sweetest for you_

_Strips me down bare_

_And gets me into my favorite mood_

"Hey, Lise," he said softly with a smile. "I didn't wake you up, did I?"

"No, I was just going to bed."

"Oh, good. How's Ben? How's his school? How're you?"

"We're fine, Ben's fine. He gets a little bored without you around now, but he's doing his schoolwork." She paused and when she spoke again, her tone had changed. "We miss you, you know. I miss you."

"Yeah, I miss you guys, too."

"This big, old bed feels so empty without you in it."

"Lise - " he attempted a warning.

"So big, and cold, and lonely," she continued. "And boring… See, things are much more interesting when there are two in it…"

"So I might be back after this hunt," he interrupted, his voice a little huskier.

_I keep on trying, fighting these feelings away_

_But the more I do the crazier I turn into_

Dean told himself he wasn't excited to take a break from hunting, merely happy to be seeing Lisa and Ben again. Every time they passed a car opposite, the headlights' flash against the rain-soaked highway he saw Lisa's face, Ben's face, even the house or the neighbors. He could never admit how much he enjoyed domestic life, how happy he'd been there. But he could admit that it felt good to be going back.

_Pacing floors and opening doors_

_Hoping you'll walk through_

_And save me boy_

_Because I'm too crazy for you_

_Crazy for you_

Sam and Dean stood on the doorstep, and before they had the chance to knock, the door opened.

"I, um, heard the car," Lisa explained, nodding to the Impala parked in the driveway.

"Hi," Dean greeted her.

"Hi," she answered smiling, just before she was swept into a kiss. She laughed when he finally pulled away.

"I missed you," he mumbled into her ear.

"I missed you, too," she answered, still giggling.

"Hey, Ben!" Dean said, letting go of Lisa and moving into the living room.

"Come on in, Sam," Lisa invited with a smile.


End file.
